Broken Legs Phsocology
by LoDGA'sQuerl
Summary: a co-op fic I wrote with my BFF LoDGsAdork she wrote Lyle's part I wrote Querl's so basically Impulse broke his leg and Lyle & Querl are to be the one's to take care of him things turn for the worst & it may look like Lyle & Querl will need mental help later on...well yeah sorry I'm really bad at writing summaries there are no pairings rated T for mild language {we justsprock alot


I'm going to kill Impulse. I honestly am. I just... Erg. Don't care if it's not a word. Erg. It's a word to me.

"Ow..." The little twit moans, as Saturn Girl finishes securing him to the bed, leg encased in a cast lifted up.

"Now, Impulse..." Saturn Girl starts, wincing at what we all know she has to say. "You... you're gonna have to stay still for a while."

Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf visibly wince, as Impulse whines "You are kidding, right? Me? Stay still?"

Saturn Girl nods gravely. "Yes. You need rest, and you can't be running around with a broken leg. But, here!" She places something on the beside table, and I have to stretch around Bouncing Boy to see what it is. When I finally catch sight of it, I cringe. Me and Querl exchange a glance.

Sprock.

"You can use this whenever you need to get someone's attention." She smiles one of those smiles that makes children love her but really make you want to punch her hen you know her.

"Now, Impulse, we've got to go on a mission." Most the legionaires begin to back out of the room, some flat out running. Me and Brainy exchange a glance.

Mission?

"But, Querl and Lyle will be stayong behind to keep you company! Won't that be fun?"

Her sentance, seeming inocent enough, sends a wave orf pure horror running down my spine. I feel like I just watched Friday the Thirteenth with Bouncing Boy. Stay alone... with an imobile Impulse... with a bell...

I yank Saturn Girl aside. "Is this revenge for the way I acted last time Super Girl came to HQ? Because I apologize, that was totally out of character."

"No it wasn't."

"Shut up Garth."

"It's not revenge for anything, Lyle, it's ust that someone needs to stay behind with him, and really, you and Querl are the only ones we can sacrafice. Just try to be nice, okay?"

"Nice? NICE?! You expect me to be nice when he broke his leg for NO GOOD REASON and I now have to wait upon him hand and foot?"

"Yes." Saturn Girl strolls out of the room, following the other legionnaires out. "Have fun boys!"

I exchange a look with Querl. Then, out loud in unison, though no one can hear it, we both mutter, "Sprock."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Your turn, Querl!)

Luck dose not insist, I do not believe in "Luck", it goes against the laws of science, if said "Luck" did insist, I then would believe that I am the most unlucky person in the United Planets...

I helped Saturn Girl in securing Impulse into his hospital bed "you stupid idiot, I told you not to go after Vadilus alone...but you never listen to me and why should you I mean I only have a 12th level intelligence why listen to me-""Brainy" Saturn Girl gave me a warning look I bet my tongue and swallowed the rest of my angry words...

"OW!" the idiot moans "Now Impulse..." she begins "your um... gonna lie still for a while..." I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out like the little Idiot tied up in bed "WHAT YOUR KIDDING ME! ME? STAY STILL?!"

Saturn Girl nods silently "I'm afraid yes, you need to slow down and rest, you can't run around with a broken leg after all..." then she smiles, a smile that was so warm you just can't but help end up liking her though that smile made me feel cold and dead inside, "but here this is for you!"

she sets something Shiny and metallic on the bedside table it took me a minute to realize what it was but the minute I saw it I felt like all Romlianu had broken lose. Lyle and I exchange a glance

Sprock.

"You can use this when ever you need to get someone's attention!" she smiles I stare at her she can't be seriously doing this to us... No she can't be that crazy "Saturn Gir-" I began but she gave me another one of her looks and I realized if I wish to still be online it  
Might be best if I kept my tongue...

"Now Impulse we're going on a mission ..." She said in her kind motherly voice I looked up to see most of the legionaries backing out of the room some running so fast I  
Wondered if Impulse's leg been fine they may have been able to keep up with him...but no the little twit was lying in bed moaning like a Bismolian Snort Bee, Lyle and I exchange a glance again,

Mission?! What Mission why hadn't I been informed?  
"But Querl and Lyle will be staying behind to keep you company won't that be fun?!"

Her words, the way she said them sounded so innocent and happy, yet it sickened me did she realize she had just sentenced Lyle and me to hours and hour of total and utter insanity... Staying in a empty HQ with an immobile Impulse and a bell...I bit my lip so hard to keep from screaming I drew blood...

Lyle grabs Saturn Girl out into the hall and I follow

"Is this revenge for the way I acted last time Super Girl came to HQ?"." Lyle yells at her I elbow him in the gut we had agreed to never speak of that again..." Because I seriously apologize, that was totally out of character." Lighting Lad snorted "No it wasn't" "SHUT UP GARTH!" Lyle shouts at him I bang my head on the wall "will someone please get these images out of my head?" I cry.

"It's not revenge for anything, Lyle, it's just that someone needs to stay behind with him, and really, you and Querl are the only ones we can sacrifice. Just try to be nice, okay?" she said totally ignoring me.

"Nice? NICE?! You expect me to be nice when he broke his leg for NO GOOD REASON and I now have to wait upon him hand and foot?" Lyle starts shouting

I say nothing but just stare at her all my respect for her going down the drain, I had always respected Saturn Girl and considered sane and rather intelligent person till now...Together with a bedridden Impulse and a bell in an empty Legion HQ...THAT WAS JUST MAD!

"Yes" she said sternly looking at Lyle as she turned to leave not caring that she had just sentenced us to a life of insanity and misery...

"Have fun boys!" she called over her shoulder smiling as she followed the other legionaries to the legion cruiser, Lighting Lad waved laughing at our misfortune Superman gave us a pitying look "don't worry it'll go fast..."

Lyle and I exchange glances again Then, out loud in total unison, though no one can hear us, or care we both mutter, "Sprock."

I turn and bang my head on Impulse's door today was going to be a long day...

The bell rang rung and we both jumped I look at Lyle he looks at me...

"Let us do this in shifts... Thirty minutes with Bart and then we'll switch so as to keep some of our sanity when the rest of the legion returns?" I suggest "sounds good to me..." Lyle agrees "GOOD!" I say slowly backing away "Lyle you can go first!" I turn and run  
"WHAT?! BRAINY COME BACK!" Lyle shouts at me as I turn the corner "NO FAIR BRAINY!"

{Lyle's turn}  
Brainy runs down the hallway, leaving me, and the infuriating soud of the bell. I moan, turning and giving the door a particularily cold glare, even questioning ignoring it, but I finally go inside. "...What, Bart?"

He looks at me, seting down the bell, and I notice he's kind of twitching. "I'm bored."

"Noooooo. Really? I couldn't tell."

"...You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

"Me? Sarcastic? I don't know what you're talking about."

He kind of hops up and down in his bed. "Well, I'm still bored. Can you get me something to eat?"

"You just ate, Impulse."

"Or you could stay here and talk to me."

"Getting you somethig to eat!" I bolt out of the room. After have carefully shut the door, I trudge to the kitchen, just grabbing watever crosses my sight and hope it will keep him occupied. It's as I'm leaving the kichen, though, that I'm struck with a brilliant idea. I set down the plate of food I have, darting back to the cubboards and searching every corner,though with each second I become more and more paniced. Where is it, where is it, where is it...

Oh, no.

I push the button on my flight ring, my voice dark and paniced. "Querl."

"We agreed to thirty minute shifts, Lyle. It's still your turn."

"Saturn Girl took the sleeping pills."

I hear him suck in a breath, and then the humthat means e's speaking through the ring cuts off, though I vaguley hear his voice somewhere in HQ. After a while, the hum comes back, and I hear Querl take a few breaths before he speaks. "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"I've checked everywhere."

"..."

I sigh. "Whatever, Thirty minutes is almost up. Your turn next."

"Wait, wh-"

I turn off the communicator, grabbing the plate and heading back to Impulse's room, where I find him entertaining himself by tossing anyhing he can find at the wall opposite him. Everything except the bell of course. Sprock. I would be so hapy if that was out of his reach. I hand him the plate, but I can't even make it out of the room without the bell ringing. I spin, aggrivated. "WHAT,Impulse?!"

"I'm still bored."

"Keep chucking stuff at the wal. That seems to be working."

"No it's not."

"I don't care."

I stalk out of the room, ignoring the bell and trudging into the lab, glaring at Brainy.

"Go check on him, Lyle. That bell will be the death of me."

I hold up a finger, staring intently at my watch. Three, two, one...

"Lyle, don't you-"

My head shoots up, smiling with all my teeth. "Thirty minutes is up, Querl. He's all yours."

{Querl speaking}

"NO LYLE NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I can't help but scream "I-I-I have chemicals on the burner... YES chemicals! highly explosive chemicals I ummm.. need to go back and care for them..." I say trying to run away Lyle grabs me "Come on Brainy your always trying to get out of work...we agreed thirty minutes now it's your turn." as I struggle to get out of his grasp, Bart rings his bell again, "fine...you win." I sigh "I'm coming!" I yell so Impulse can here. I walk in to Bart's room and Lyle takes off like a rocket, I'm trembling why am I trembling? "What." I ask  
"What what?" Impulse asks literally bouncing on his bed.

"what do you mean "what what" you rang and I'm here what do you want?!" I asked coldly "ummm...I'm bored!" the idiot replies "and my leg hurts..." it's gonna hurt, you broke it genius..."

"I'M BROED!" he cried "and I'm tried of whining half an intelligence idiots who never shut up but you don't see me complaining..." I said.

"Entertain me!" He whined I stared at him "entertain you?" "Yeah pull up that chair and let's talk!" "why don't I go find you something to eat..." I asked "Lyle already got me food!" Impulse says holding up a peanut butter jar and other random kitchen staples "what about if I get you something to drink then?!" I replied in a mock cheeriness with a fake smile that hurt my face and probably would have terrified Lyle who would have ran away screaming about some random Batman Villain "probably the joker..." I said to myself I reach to turn the door knob the idea was to go get the brat his drink but then "get lost somewhere in HQ" till 30 minuets where up...the door knob didn't turn I tried again and again before realizing I was locked in...Danit Lyle...I look at Impulse twisting in his bed...

"LET'S TALK! Or I might have to tell Saturn Girl how mean you and Lyle where to me while she was gone..." I stare at him for a good three minutes before descending he's seriously blackmailing me and sit down.

"YAY I KNOW JUST WHAT WE CAN TALK ABOUT TO!" he cheers, "oh joy." I moan and let my mind wander...

"Have you tried duck tape?" It was the day before Impulse had broken his leg and I was in the lab on the verge of freaking out over a broke Trillium Horciex Measure when Superman came in "duck tape?" I ask not quite sure I had heard him right "yeah duck tape is supposed to make everything all better..." Clark answered "seriously" I asked in disbelief "yeah!" Superman says handing me a roll of duck tape "you've got to be kidding..." I answered...

"BRAINY YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME ARE YOU?!" I nearly jumped out of my chair "what?" "YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU!" he began to scream I looked down at my ring and cheeked the time it had already been an hour and a half looked like Lyle had forgotten his shift...

I look up at Impulse still twitching in his bed "you can't be still or quiet for a minute can you?" I ask "NO ORCOURSE NOT THAT WOULD BE BROEDING! NO FUN NOOOO FUUUNNNNE AT AAAAAAAALLLLLL!" he breaks out into "song" though it really sounded more like screeching,

"Duck tape fixes everything huh..." I said smiling for real this "I'd like to test this theory..." I pull out the roll of duck tape from one of the pockets on my belt, slightly twitching "here Bart I know how we can keep you quiet and still for an eternity..." I giggled silently an hour with Impulse talking nonstop must have gotten to me...I watched Bart's eyes go wide as saucers he opened his mouth wide "LYLE HELP ME QUERL'S GONNA KILL ME! "

{Lyle's turn}  
I had locked myself in the lab after trapping Brainy in with Impulse and 'forgetting' my shift, when I heard Impulse's panicked screeches resounding through HQ. For a while, maybe two minutes, I debated just letting Querl take care of him. But then Saturn Girl's reaction popped into my head. Better to help out Bart. I stop at the door to the lab. Then again...we could just claim the original Brainiac took over his head and killed Impulse...

No. Better to help him out.

All the same, I take my time waltzing down the hall to Impulse's room, the screams becoming more and more frantic, till suddenly, they stop entirely. I syop, eyes wide. Too leisurly. "QUERL!?" I screech, dashing down the hall and wretcing the door open.

I am not prepared for what I see.

Bart is struggling; helplessly, might I add; against what must be at least five rolls of duck tape. At least one roll is wrapped around his mouth alone. I spot Querl in the corner, hugging his knees and ocking back and forth, muttering almost maniatically to himself 'I shut him up. He shut up. I sut hm up.' In an unaturally high voice for him. "Uh..." I approach Querl catiously, taking a direct note of where his arm is in case he's finally snapped and desides to use his arm canon on me. "Querl? Y-you okay, buddy?"

"He's quiet, Lyle. Listen." He pauses, a smile that would scare the Joker crossing his face. "He's completely quiet."

"Uh, yeah, Querl. Nice and quiet. Can we un-duck tape him now?"

"NO!"He screeches at me, lunging at me somewhat before falling back into his cornor and singing to himself in an eerie tune, '~Quiet, quiet, Bart is quiet, everything is quiet, quiet, quiet~" I back away slowly, nt sure what to do. "Okay... how about this. You go to the lab, and play with some, nice, non-exlodable chemicals, and I'll take the next couple of watches, okay?"  
He nods, somewhat skiping out of the room, still singing his 'Bart is quiet' song. As soon as he's out, I lock the doors and lean against it, scared out of my wits. Finally, I go over to Impulse and un-duck taping him from the bed, making sure to save his mouth for last. Once it's free, though, he's surprisingy quiet. We sit there n petrified quiet for a while.

"What was-"

"No idea."

"Do you want to-"

"No."

"If he blows up the building-"

I glare at him, finally giving up and sighing. "Alright. But if I'm not back in thirty minutes, call Saturn Girl and tell her Brainy's turned into a homicidal maniac and I'm dead."

{Querl speaking again}

I sit in the corner rocking back and forth staring at Bart who is silently screaming against the duck tape gag I had wrapped around his mouth "it's o.k., it's o.k. he's quiet Superman said duck tape makes everything better and he's right..." I mumble to myself trying to keep calm.

I hear Lyle fumble with the door and run in "QUERL?!" his panicked shouts makes Bart jump as he runs in the room stopping as he stares at Bart in utter and complete horror, "h-h-he shut up I shut him up Lyle I-I-I shut him up, he shut up..." I cry trembling uncontrollably "uh Querl buddy you o.k.? ..." he asks slowly approaching me I nod silently trembling I laugh "He's quiet, Lyle. Listen." I pause and cup my hand to my ear smiling uncontrollably "He's completely quiet." I giggle to my self rocking back and forth

He's Quiet.

Impulse is really quiet.

They said it was impossible.

But Bart is silent.

And I'm the one responsible for it.

Lyle stares at me for a good long time "uh huh nice and quiet." He says "uh can we un duck tape him now?" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream at him lunging at him before quietly going back to my happy place {the corner} "Quiet, quiet, Bart is quiet, everything is quiet, quiet, quiet" I sing to myself to clam myself trembling even more now and rocking back an forth faster... Lyle looks at me scarred

Why is he scarred Bart is quiet!?

There is nothing to fear Bart is quiet...

Lyle looks at me pitifully "o.k. how about this, you go to lab and play with some nice non-explodable chemicals and I'll take the next couple of shifts..." I nod and silently get up so happy to free of Bart's annoying chatter that I can't help but sing "Quiet, quiet, Bart is quiet, everything is quiet, quiet, quiet" it just spills out of me,

In the lab I don't even bother turning the lights on still shaking I pick up two of the test tubes to examine the chemicals in them, I turn the desk top burner and carefully try to heat up the chemicals, my hands trembling uncontrollably I drop one of the glass test tubes all over the burner and desk, the flames turning a bright shade of blue,

"Spork" I say as I accidentally drop the other test tube in the flames which then turned a brilliant shade of purple and where quickly growing in size. The smoke alarm goes off, but I ignore it in a daze I crawl over to Lyle's Desk and curl up underneath it I lye my head down on the cold concrete and laugh to myself "Bart's quiet... They said it would never happen but I got him to shut up..." tears streaming down my face I'm so confused  
My head hurts so I close my eyes hopping that will make it feel any better it dose a little and I fall asleep...

I wake up to see the lab door wide open Lyle is standing over me trying to catch his breath "he obviously ran over here in a hurry..." I say to myself "Querl Buddy you O.K.?" He asks getting on his hands and knees so he can talk to me I huddle underneath Lyle's Desk "I'm Guessing you un duck taped Impulse..." I say calmly "ummmmm uh huh..." He answers I look at him for a moment...

He was the one who locked me with Impulse...

He was the one who left me there for an hour and a half...

And He was the one who had just undid all my hard work at shutting Bart up...

"WHY?!" I screech as I lounge at him my hands around his neck slowly I squeeze the living breath out of my friend, watching the life slowly fad from his eyes, before relieving I could never bring myself hurt Lyle I cry to myself crawling back to my hiding place "I'm not going crazy am I Lyle?" I ask

{Lyle's Turn}  
I look at my friend, curled up under his desk, still slightlyshocked from him almost strangling me. It had taken a bit to put out the flames he had created with he burner, and even longer to find him under my desk. I watched him rock back and forth under my desk, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not crazy, am I Lyle?"

I look at him. Good Lord, he's insane. "Nothing a little R&R won't fix, Querl."

"W-w-where's Koko?"

"He's in your room. I shut him in there after my first shift so he wouldn't get into trouble."

Querl shakily gets up, stumbling down the hall and into his room, shutting his door behind him. At first, I'm tempted to make sreQuerl won't kill Koko, till it occurs to me that I've trie to kill the stinkin monkey myself. The stupid thing just won't die. It'll be fine.

~dingalingadingalingaling~  
I look down the hall towards Bart's room, before fiddling with my comunicator. "Saturn Girl?"

"Hi Lyle. How's it going?"

"I sprocking HATE you."

"That well, huh?"

"Brainy's going to need mental help."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"He tried to strangle me, Imra, and duct taped Bart down to his bed. Don't you tell me it's not that bad."

A staticy silence fills te comunicator, till I can make out the sound of Lightning Lad laughing in the backround.

"Shut UP Garth!"

I hear the click of someone joining the stream. "He duct taped Bart to the bed? Oh my word, why didn't we think of this before?"

"Shut UP GARTH!"

"Look, Lyle, we're almost home. Where's Brainy?"

"In his room with Koko."

"Okay." The bell goes of again. "Is that...?"

"Once again, Irma, I sprocking HATE you."

"Okay, I heard. We'll be there in maybe fifteen minutes. Just don't let anyone die till then, okay?"

I hear Brainy laugh maniatically, and the stupid little bell's relentless ringing.

"I sprocking HATE you, Irma."

{Querl again}

I sit here on my bed, in the dark, my arm cannon turning on and off, humming to myself I swing my legs off the edge of my bed, Koko quickly scrabbles up onto my lap his arms around my neck, hugging me close, normally I would have pulled him off me, though today I hug him back trembling, I hear Bart's bell ring laughing to myself though I feel like crying, I rock back and forth cradling Koko like a teddy bear I sing to myself...

"Bart was silent...He was completely quiet but Lyle broke the prefect silence and aided Bart and now Bart is loud...Duck Tape fixes everything...Bart is no longer silent...Bart is now very loud...Bart is no longer silent...But I will make Bart quiet again..."

~ Dingalingadingalingaling ~

I hear Impulse ring his bell MERCISSELY I scream horrified I drop Koko my hands fly up to my ears trying to keep the noise from reaching my ears it doesn't work I fling myself on the hard floor banging my head on the concrete, screaming my song as loud as I can, it doesn't work the Bell is as loud as ever.

I grab Koko holding him close to my chest and rocking him like a baby doll crying into his fur "I will make Impulse soundless even if I die doing it." I shakily fumble to open the door still trembling I stumble out into the hall still holding a squirming monkey close I walk down the hall to Bart's room planning on destroying the bell and gluing Bart's mouth shut, Koko still wiggling to get free of my tight grip, he quickly frees himself scarpering away from me "Koko come back!" I scream, running after him, tears streaming down my face, I madly stumble after the little white monkey, Koko runs into Bart's room scrambling all over Bart and his bed,

"HEY GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Bart screams as Koko leaps from his head onto the bedside table Bart reaches to ring the bell to signal Lyle but Koko bites his hand and runs off with the bell and out the room the bell ringing endlessly I run after Koko leaving Impulse and rushing past Lyle Screaming at the top of my lungs.

I finally reach Koko the little Monkey lying out of breath, behind a stack of books on my desk in the Lab, the bell no where in sight "WHERE IS IT YOU STUPID MONKEY!" I scream Koko looks at me in fear and runs away the bell sounding off from somewhere inside his stomach I stare after him

No

Please, No

This can't be happening...

"How is possible for something not from the planet Bismol eat metal and NOT die!" I scream. "SPORK THAT MONKEY JUST WON'T DIE!" I run after Koko following him out of the lab and back into Bart's bedroom, bumping into Invisible Kid "WHERE IS HE LYLE?!" I ask crooking my head to see Koko hiding in the corner by Bart's bed, I transform my arm into it's cannon form blasting a shot at Koko and missing leaving a black scotch mark on the bedroom's white wall, I get ready for the next shout Lyle grabbing me screaming "NO YOU CAN'T KILL KOKO!" "THE WORLD WILL DIE IF IT IS FOR SILIENCEING THAT BELL!" I scream Lyle grabs my arm knocking us booth to the floor, the arm cannon goes off shattering Bart's bedroom window Lyle grabs my head "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I ask he presses two fingers on the pressure point behind my head "making you pass out." he say calmly "LYLE STOP IT!" I scream before all goes black...

{Lyle's turn}  
Brainy falls on to the ground in a heap of limbs and arm cannon. For a second, I'm a little guilty. I then notice the black scorch on the wall.

Sprock it. He had it coming for nearly killing me and Koko.

I look at Bart, still screeching his head off. Something about 'almost getting his head blown off', but it's hard to make out.

Hard to make out?

Could this mean...?

"THANK THE UNITED PLANETS, YES! SWEET DEAFNESS, COME TO ME!" I cry, falling to my knees and screeching at the celing from which dangles an unfased Koko. I laugh, almost ecastic. Could it happen? Could I go deaf? Could I end all this pain and suffering once and for all? It seems to good to be true!

"Lyle?!"

I look up, seeing Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, and Bouncing Boy standing in the doorway. "Tell me you're real. Please don't be figments of my imagination."

"Uh..."

"My word Lyle, you and Querl trashed this place!" Garth looks at the ground. "Holy crap..."

"Lyle?! Tell me Brainy's sill breathing."

Hmm? Oh, of course, I just knocked him out. Power cord on the back of his neck. I just slowwed down the flow and he clsed down to recharge. He should wake up oh, about..." I hear whiring, and Brainy rubs the back of his head. "oww..."

"Now." I look up at them, so relieved they're really here. "So. Who's turn is it now?"

Saturn Girl looks as if she's seen the grim reaper, and begins to back away slowly. Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf exchange a glance, before huridly shoving Bouncing Bo foward. "Have fun, dude." I grab Brainy and yank him out of the room, before Garth slams the door and locks it. We look at each other, before a loud ringing reaches our ears. We all turn slowl to face the monkey that apparently got out with us. I see the look come back in Brainy's eyes.

Sprock.


End file.
